


Chaste

by HenryTheHAP



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, But I can't think of any, Chastepunk, Chastepunk Universe, Chastity Device, Doctor!Dean, Experienced Dean, Feel free to suggest some, Fingerfucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gynaecologist’s Chair, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Nervous!Aidan, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive Aidan, Slight Possible Dub-Con, There should be more tags, Virgin!Aidan, bottom!Aidan, prompt fills, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where The Authority rules and people are forced to wear chastity belts, the Underground works hard to free those people who don't want them of the dastardly devices.</p><p>Aidan, who's grown up in an orphanage where the Paras, the religious leaders who lawfully follows the Authority's rule, wants to get out of there and be free. He hears about people who rebel against the system, and seeks them out to help him get rid of his chastity belt. He meets Dean, a doctor working for the Underground who is all too willing to help. With the chastity belt, and with more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, truly. There would be so much awesome sex and explosions of ovaries everywhere. Unfortunately I didn't even come up with the idea for this story... I just fill prompts to help with my writer's block. So thanks to those who inspired me.
> 
> I can't think of anything to write, other than that this is my first ever complete story. Well, not all posted, but yes. Just about done. On paper. Then my hand cramped. I seriously should just use the computer. Rambling complete.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: Note that whenever Aidan thinks about his "down there" or "it" part, the 'there'/'it' is supposed to be emphasized in Italics, but I couldn't get it to work, so you'll just have to imagine it is.

Filling these prompts:

Aidan is incredibly sensitive and really enjoys being touched everywhere. Dean loves that it's so easy to drive him out of his mind with pleasure, that it's so easy to make Aidan come in his pants before they can get any clothes off.

+100 for Aidan not being embarrassed about it because it's just how he is and he's going to own how he is  
+1000 the first time it happened it startled both of them  
+10000 he comes easily but he usually has to have more than one orgasm before he's actually satisfied  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14293996

Anything having to do with one of them still being a virgin and at least one other person finds out. The other person could proceed to take their virginity, or just reassure them it's not a bad thing, or be totally surprised, or not surprised at all, literally whatever you want to do.  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14988780#t19348204

First time sex for a couple, one of them comes really early on. Maybe it's just been a really long time, or never, or maybe this has always been a bit of a problem for him.  
Bonus: They're really embarrassed about it and their partner ends up comforting them and telling them it's okay.  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=15362284#t19348460

prompt chastity belts: I have two scenarios in mind . Aidan fucking about with one (or drunkly falling asleep at a party and waking up with it) and being too embarrassed to ask for help taking it off after he looses the key. or straight up chastity universe where sex is strictly regulated (birth rates? dictator? disease? only done by a certain group he left but hasn't worked up the nerve to take care of his final problem ? ) and unless you fall into a certain category like married or asexual a persons belt stays on and can only be taken off for short intervals like bathing because their way high-tech and can track this. Whatever it is the point is Aidan is desperate to get it off and resorts to asking someone he's heard can help… which is one or more of the other cast members (again can be something where their all in a completely different universe ).  
+5 If second option its like a back alley sort of deal and person is a bit shady.  
+10 Richard Martin or/and Dean  
http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6124.html?thread=14014700#t14014700

# Chaste

## Chapter 1

Aidan walked uncertainly down the back alley that was his final destination. He was quivering, terrified that this was a trick, either by the Authority or one of those scare-stories where people got promised something and ripped off, or worse.

He could see a man, shorter than himself, close to the back of the dead end alley. The person was mostly in shadows, leaning up against the wall with one foot against it and his head bowed, his hands in the pocket of his slacks. It made Aidan nervous that he couldn’t see his face, but he took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, trying to hide his fear as he got closer to the guy. As he did, the person lifted their head to look at him. It made the Irishman feel exposed. The stranger could see him, clear as day, well, as much as the night light allowed, but he couldn’t see the man in turn.

When he was only a few meters away, the person suddenly spoke up. “What brings you to these pleasant pastures?” The murmur was said in a Kiwi accent, Aidan realized. He also took note of the gun at the other man’s hip.

“I seek the rabbit that is late,” he replied, voice shaking. He took another deep breath.

He could feel himself being scrutinized, even if he couldn’t see the other’s face. “Do you now?” the person replied, but it was more a thoughtful question directed at himself than Aidan. He pushed away from the brick wall and stepped into the light. Aidan would have gasped if he weren’t so nervous. The person had short, wavy blond hair, light blue eyes and plush, shapely lips that smiled sinfully at him. “I guess I should show you to the Queen, then?”

His throat suddenly dry, Aidan nodded quickly.

The blond turned around, facing a door that had been on his other side, hidden from Aidan’s view due to the darkness, and opened it, standing aside to let him pass. Blue eyes followed his every move as he stepped forward and through the door, entering a small, dirty room that gave Aidan no feeling of confidence.

“This way,” the blond said, slipping past him and heading for another door that was barely visible behind the dust and grime covering it. The room beyond gave Aidan even less confidence, as it was full of dusty, broken furniture, littering almost the entire area. Again, the blond moved ahead, to the far back corner to the right, where there was a little rocking horse in front of a blank wall. He pressed his hand against the dirty surface, and the panel swung open to reveal a secret room.

Swallowing hard, the Irishman was tempted to bolt. Room after room after room. If the stranger revealed himself to have ill intentions, Aidan wouldn’t be able to run quickly out into the street to get help.

“Last room, I swear,” the blond said, most likely noticing his hesitation.

Aidan nodded once, resolutely, and walked into the room beyond. It was pitch black, and he almost turned to run, when the blond switched the flick and he found himself in a sterile room, the floor and walls covered in white tiles, medical equipment carefully arranged on a steel countertop running along the one wall with cupboards above it as well as one table with wheels on the feet, and an examination bed with pristine white sheets. There was a sink in the corner, with white towels and paper towels, as well as two kinds of soap and a disinfectant. To his left there was another, steel metal door, and in the far back left corner, behind the movable bed, there was a gynaecologist’s chair.

“The other rooms are to fool the Authority, should they come sniffing around. It’s one small attempt, anyway,” the blond said from behind him. “Makes it scary to come in, I know. Sorry about that.” He moved to face Aidan. “Dean,” he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Aidan to shake.

“Aidan,” the brunet responded.

“Irish,” the blond said, having noted it earlier, smiling slightly. “Well, Aidan, what can I do for you?” he tugged on a white lab coat over his light blue oxford shirt as he spoke.

All of a sudden Aidan’s throat was dry again. He knew the man in front of him had most likely dealt with a lot of people in this situation, but letting this gorgeous, confident man know his predicament was embarrassing.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question. “Whatever it is, it’s nothing to be ashamed of,” he said softly, as if he could read Aidan’s thoughts.

“I, uh,” The Irishman blushed bright red. He indicated his groinal area, then wished he hadn’t, feeling like an idiot.

Dean waited patiently.

“I have a chastity belt, alright?” Aidan finally snapped, feeling humiliated in front of the suave, handsome man.

“Alright,” was the blond’s simple reply, not at all perturbed by the other’s outburst. “Well, you’re in luck. It’s a pretty simple procedure, if you know what you’re doing. Which I do.” He smiled at Aidan. “Happens to be my speciality.” He winked, and Aidan wished a hole would open up and swallow him. Dean was calm and so sure of himself, and Aidan felt like some freak in comparison. He hated it. He wished he could have the other person’s confidence, instead of feeling like a gangly, awkward dunce.

“Right, I have to admit it’s kinda going to suck for you, this. Emotionally, that is,” Dean said, and though the comment was said fairly flippantly, there was a silent apology in his words. He indicated the bed, sitting down next to the brunet so they were shoulder to shoulder, his hands next to his knees on the bed, gripping the edge. “You’re going to have to take off your trousers, and I’m going to get close, because I need to see the circuits in the locking area. After that, well, you’re going to have to remove the belt, and you’re just going to have to put your modesty to the side because I’ll have to look you over for damages and other issues those things can cause.”

“What kind of things?” Aidan asked nervously. The whole thing was making him tremble in fear. No one had ever seen him down there. And now this really attractive guy was going to be poking and prodding him there, and what if Aidan reacted?

“At best, nothing but a rather bad smell, possibly a rash, since it causes moistness and is hard to wash with. Probably a fungal infection. At worst, diseases and rot. In very rare cases permanent physical disfigurement.”

Aidan wanted to cry. “I’m not sure I can go through with this,” he mumbled, about to get to his feet.

The blond blinked at him in shock. “Whatever damage there is, at least there’s a chance it can be treated,” he reasoned, pressing his shoulder against Aidan’s in a reassuring gesture that at the same time felt as if he was holding Aidan back from getting up without stopping him bodily.

“I know, but, I just…. I’m not ready,” Aidan said softly, his face bright red.

“To find out?” Dean sounded confused.

“No, more the other… stuff,” Aidan admitted.

Dean frowned at him in question. “The other stuff?”

“The…” Aidan swallowed, “touching.”

“The examining,” Dean realized.

The brunet nodded, not meeting his eyes.

“I can’t promise anything more than to be as quick and efficient as possible. It’s not something I feel comfortable dropping,” Dean said, his voice sincere.

“I…” Aidan choked. “I’m sorry.” He got up abruptly.

“Well, I’m here when you’re ready,” Dean replied softly.

The brunet nodded before leaving the room. Dean didn’t get up to follow.

Aidan had got as far has halfway through the cluttered room before he stopped. This was silly, he reasoned. He wanted this thing off, and if it meant enduring some embarrassment, he’d just have to suck it up and deal. He turned, breathing deeply and exhaling harshly before moving back to the white room. 

Dean was still sitting where he’d left him, staring at the floor, but upon his entry looked up at him and smiled. “Told you I’d be here.”

The brunet tried to smile, but it came out a forced grimace. “Can we just get this over with?”

Nodding, Dean got up and closed and locked the door. “Right, so, er…” he indicated Aidan’s pants.

Biting his lip hard, Aidan braced himself, moving to undo his trousers and let them pool to the floor at his feet. He felt cold and very exposed under Dean’s scrutiny as he stepped out of the fabric.

Without a word, Dean moved swiftly over to some mechanical gear, pulling on plastic gloves before placing various things onto the medical table and wheeled it to stand next to Aidan. He looked up, meeting Aidan’s eyes, then knelt down in front of him on one knee with a thin, flat piece of metal about the length of Aidan’s hand. He slipped it into the tiny keyhole under which the flap where the fingerprint pad was hidden, along with another thin piece of metal, and fiddled them around, before a little click was heard. He gave a look of triumph as the metal opened, removing the square and tossing it to the side. It clanged loudly when it hit the floor. “Now the fun part,” he murmured, throwing Aidan a quick grin. “You’re going to have to lie down for this.”

Changing instruments, now wielding a pair of pliers and the smallest screwdriver Aidan had ever seen, he moved in closer, sitting on the bed when Aidan had lain down, making the brunet blush when his face was practically in Aidan’s crotch. The Irishman watched as Dean held something in place with the pliers, quickly undoing some minute screws and placing them into a small jar on the table top. Again changing equipment, Dean kept the pliers in place as he used his free hand to place a pair of wire clippers next to Aidan’s hip, then picked up something that Aidan thought with amusement looked rather like The Tenth Doctor’s sonic screwdriver from that old sci-fi show.

“This is going to send an electrical pulse through the circuits, making them think the fingerprint pad has been used and therefor short circuit, if all goes to plan,” Dean explained in a murmur, deeply focused on the pad in question.

“Will it hurt?” Aidan asked, nervous.

“Nah,” Dean said. “The same things that protect the wires from the metal of the belt will protect you from the el-pulse in the wires. Ready?”

Aidan gritted his teeth and nodded. “Ready.”

Dean nodded and pressed the strange device to the underside of the pad. The sound of static was heard, similar to putting a plug into a socket, or throwing water on electrical equipment. Quickly grabbing the cutters, Dean clipped a few wires. It was followed by a click, and Aidan could instantly feel the metal around his waist loosen. The lock was open.

For a second he wanted nothing than to yank off the dastardly thing, but then he remembered that Dean was still here, and what Dean had said. He’d see him, all of him. He’d see it. And the smell. Dean had mentioned there would be a bad smell. Suddenly Aidan almost wished he could lock it again. He felt Dean’s hands brush his waist just above the chastity belt as he gripped it, ready to remove it. “Wait,” Aidan rasped out.

Dean stilled.

“I…” Aidan blushed. He didn’t know how to phrase himself.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is, Aidan,” Dean said softly.

“Can I just wash up?” Aidan forced himself to say, deciding to be blunt. “You said there’d be… That it wouldn’t smell nice.” He mentally groaned at using the word ‘nice’. It sounded like he wanted to it to smell nice for Dean, rather than just not reek. To be fair, he reasoned with himself, he kind of did. 

Dean chuckled. “Don’t worry about it, Aidan. I’m not going to hold it against you. It’s best if I do it now, anyway, because I need to make sure there’s nothing bad before accidentally washing something that could potentially hurt or need special treatment or cleaning.” He turned to the table, picking up a mask and placed it over his nose and mouth, fastening it at the back of his head. 

Aidan nodded morosely. He felt Dean put pressure on his lower back to indicate he should lift his hips, and he did, feeling the Kiwi carefully remove the chastity belt. It was laid down on the bottom tray of the table, and the blond turned back to Aidan, careful to meet his eyes. “Ready? If it gets too much and you need a break, just tell me to stop.” He placed a towel next to Aidan’s hips. 

The brunet nodded, blushing even brighter when Dean’s eyes moved down to focus on his groin. Putting on rubber gloves, the blond’s skilled fingers quickly ran over the area from hip to lower belly to other hip, his eyes sharp as he looked and felt for any irritation to the skin. The feeling was foreign, but far from bad. In fact, Aidan thought with horror, it felt good. If that alone felt good, he was terrified for how he’d react to other areas. He tensed, wanting to jump off the table, to run away. 

“It’s alright, you know,” Dean suddenly spoke, as if he knew why Aidan had tensed. “If you, ah, react to my touch. It means nothing. You’re not necessarily gay or bi. Just sensitive. I get that. So don’t worry if you get an erection.” It was said so calmly, so sincerely, that Aidan relaxed a fraction. It wouldn’t be too terrible. He had an excuse, as Dean had said. Also, it wasn’t like he’d see the blond again. He just needed to be able to deal with the next, perhaps, half hour, and then anything that happened in this room would be left behind. The Kiwi was probably used to it, anyway. He’d just be another face. 

Dean put gentle pressure on the inside of Aidan’s thighs, indicating he should spread them some, and Aidan complied hesitantly. He stared up at the ceiling as Dean lifted his cock, fingers running over the skin of his shaft to feel for anything out of place as his eyes took in every millimetre, then pulling back the foreskin and examining the head, looking closely at the frenulum. No comment was made as Dean saw the tell-tale signs of the beginning of arousal. He just continued on, looking and feeling over the area between the cock and balls, then checking Aidan’s testicles for anything odd, like lumps or damage. He carefully took in the crease between thigh and groin, then pulled back to look at Aidan. 

“You’re lucky, everything looks fine so far. I’m going to have to examine further back now, though, so you’ll have to bend your legs up or you can move onto your hands and knees, whichever you choose.” 

“And then we’re done?” Aidan half asked, half pleaded. 

Dean flinched. “This is just a quick look over. To get a more accurate overview you’re going to have to sit in the gynaecologist’s chair.” He indicated the aforementioned seat. 

“You’re joking, right?” Aidan asked incredulously. 

Dean sighed. “I know it’s intrusive. Especially since, well, you have to do it all in one day, first removing the belt, showing such an intimate part of yourself, and then basically being splayed out. It wouldn’t be procedure if it weren’t one hundred per cent for your medical benefit. Trust me, I’ve been there, yeah? So I know how it feels.” 

Aidan realized he shouldn’t really be surprised by that revelation. “You have?” he felt Dean’s hands gentle on the back of his knees, so he lifted them up, placing his feet on the bed and spreading his legs at Dean’s nudge. 

“Mhm,” the blond hummed, pulling down his mask. “It’s how I got into this. We were some of the first, a few friends of mine and myself, back when we were seventeen. Two of the others and I have always been a little techy, and one of the others were good at acquiring things. So he managed to find a few chastity belts and we figured out how to trick the circuits and get them off. We got some help from an outsider who’d done the older generation ones, before they upgraded them. Took us almost a year, but we did it.” He looked up at Aidan quickly. “Some of us got off easy when it came to both emotional and physical damage. Others not so much. Luckily I and one of the others were studying medicine at the time, so we knew what stuff we needed, and our friend obtained those items as well. We’ve since added another doctor and a surgeon to our ranks to help out.” 

“So you guys were the first? To remove them, I mean?” Aidan said in awe. 

“Nah, just these newer ones with fancy gadgetry. There were people who’d done it before, but the Authority improved the tech when they realized there was an underground movement helping people get rid of them. We figured out how to trick the circuits part,” he smiled at Aidan. “You’re lucky, you have one of the ‘older’ versions.” He made quotation marks with his fingers. “They started with a new one a few years ago that’s even fancier. Takes a computer to hack it.” He pointed at a laptop Aidan hadn’t noticed. “Another one I specialize in. Rumour is they’re upgrading them again, though.” His face turned bitter. “It’s an ever-going competition, them trying to beat us and us keeping up with them.” 

Aidan watched Dean as he stared at the far wall, lost in thought. The blond shook his head after a few moments, as if to clear it. “Shall we continue?” He smiled pleasantly. 

The talking had completely distracted Aidan from the current situation, and his face heated up as he realized just how on display he was for Dean. He nodded his head minutely, going back to staring at the ceiling. He felt Dean’s hot fingertips return to his thighs, prying them slightly apart as the blond ducked his head down more. He gently pulled at the skin of Aidan’s right inner thigh so as to get a better look at the skin there, running his fingertips over the area, then repeated the action on the other side. The touch was so extremely intimate, brushing right up to the point which qualified as arse rather than thigh, and Aidan could feel himself reacting again to all of it. His own touch alone was foreign to him, so someone else’s touch, Dean, who he found attractive, was extremely titillating, as medical as he knew it was. The blond moved on to Aidan’s perineum, soft, massaging rubs of the pads of his fingers looking for something that might be off. He slowly worked his hands towards Aidan’s arse, pulling the cheeks apart to examine his most intimate area, and Aidan had to bite back a groan. He could feel himself pulsing, down there, a kind of heat he knew all too well, and he could feel himself clenching and unclenching as if he had no control. 

The room had gone very quiet, and Dean was still. He didn’t move, and Aidan couldn’t hear him breathe, not that he could really pay much attention to anything other than the fact that he was ridiculously aroused at this point, almost writhing in a desperate plea for Dean to touch him there. It was like every time he’d felt excited, every time he’d wanted to touch himself or be touched, all came flooding back right now to tenfold the experience, and he wanted so very badly to feel that something he’d never been able to reach. 

The warm hands on his backpart were removed, and Aidan almost whined. 

“Right, everything seems to be in order at first glance,” Dean said in a business-like voice, completely neutral. “I don’t think we need to take any precautions when washing. So, I can talk you through washing yourself while you do it, or I can talk you through washing yourself while I show you, whichever you prefer. Some people are more comfortable with the first, others want the latter.” He said all this as he ripped off his rubber gloves and put on a new pair, grabbing a steel bowl and filling it with water. He picked up some face cloths and placed them on the table by the bed, with space for the bowl next to that, and a bottle of liquid soap. “Move to the edge of the examination table, yeah? Makes it easier.” He grinned at Aidan. 

Doing as he was told, Aidan sat up, scooting so he was barely sitting on the examination table as requested. “Show me?” 

Dean looked over at him from where he was filling water, giving him an easy nod. “Your shirt might get in the way,” he frowned. “Hang on, I think we have some spares.” He turned off the water, putting the bowl on the table, and made to root through a cupboard. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Aidan said, stripping his shirt to show the tight tank top underneath. “If you’re fine with this, that is?” 

Turning around, it took Dean an extra beat to reply. “Yeah, uh, that’s fine. You can just roll it up a bit and it shouldn’t get into the water.” 

Tank rolled up, the brunet watched as Dean stopped in front of him. He was still a bit embarrassed about earlier, not to mention aroused, but Dean seemed so calm about it all that he didn’t feel too ashamed of his still half hard dick. 

Dean looked down at his cock, grinning. “That actually makes it easier to wash, by the way. Spread your legs a bit? Now,” he wet his hands and pumped some soap onto his hands, building up a froth, “it’s important to be thorough.” He reached down, and Aidan followed the movement of his hands, feeling himself stir back to life at the sight of Dean’s hand around his cock. “I guess it says itself that you’ve gotta wash this area, the shaft, but what might seem less obvious is that you need to do this to this part,” he demonstrated pulling back the foreskin, “and washing thoroughly here. The loose skin I just pulled back is called ‘foreskin’. It covers what is commonly called the head of the penis, which is especially sensitive to touch, since it’s constantly protected by the foreskin. These,” he continued as he washed the glans, “are the glans, and this is called the frenulum. Very sensitive. Be careful not to rip it.” 

“It’s important to wash all over, even in the crease here between groin and thigh,” he spoke as he demonstrated. “Your testicles are also very sensitive and it takes very little for them to hurt a lot, so be careful. Even having them hit without any damage can be extremely painful. You take a really hard hit to your testes, you come here, alright? In fact, any medical examination should be done by someone in the Underground from now on. I’ll get you in contact with a doctor you can trust.” 

He moved on, washing Aidan’s perineum with sure movements, ignoring Aidan’s hitch of breath and jerky buck of his hips. As his hands moved further back, Dean lifted his gaze to watch Aidan’s face. “It’s important to wash front to back, because there are piles of bacteria in the anus region you don’t want up front. It’s most important for women, but still… Make sure to wash properly between your glutes, er,” he seemed to be scanning for a better word at Aidan’s questioning look. “butt cheeks?” he stated questioningly, asking Aidan if it was an acceptable term. Seeing the brunet’s grin, he smiled. “Yes, so make sure to wash thoroughly between your butt cheeks.” 

Aidan had stood up when Dean had signalled him to so he could reach behind him, so they were standing, Aidan naked and aroused, with Dean’s arms around him on his rear. Dean grinned up at him. “Well, this is an interesting position,” he chuckled, then pulled back, removing his hands. “Soak one of the cloths in the water and get the soap off, yeah? Go over it with a second cloth so you’re sure all the soap is gone. Try to follow the directions I gave you about washing so you can see if you remember them. You should wash regularly.” He tugged off his second pair of gloves, replacing them with a fresh pair. 

It took a lot out of Aidan not to try to relieve the built up pressure. He’d been aroused so many times and had the damn chastity belt stopping him from doing anything, and now he could, and Dean had got him so very hot and bothered. He got off the soap quickly, hoping the blond didn’t notice the quick touches he tried to get away with. Being able to touch himself, cause himself zings of pleasure was so novel he couldn’t help trying to sneak in a few strokes, a few brushes of fingertips in intimate places. He pressed his fingers to his hole under the guise of removing the soap there, feeling it pulse and having the urge to do something, he didn’t know what, but he hungered for it, yearned for something he didn’t even know. 

Dean saw his every move, but didn’t comment, nor did he let it on that it was affecting him, too. Had from the beginning. He mentally shook himself. ‘Professional’, he told himself, ‘be professional’. 

Finally remembering that he wasn’t alone to explore his body, Aidan pulled his hand back. “Sorry,” he murmured softly, looking at the floor and blushing. 

“No worries,” Dean said easily. “Soap free?” 

Aidan nodded. 

“Alright, well, as I said earlier, I know that this part is pretty damn difficult,” Dean said business-like, “so if you need a break at any time, just say so. It’ll mostly be the same as last time, just a little more thoroughly.” 

Aidan nodded again, moving to the chair without Dean having to say anything. “Um, I don’t know quite how this works,” he admitted, staring at the strange things attached at the end. Were those for his arms? The heck? 

“Oh,” Dean replied, sounding surprised, “oh, well, yes, right, ah…” He seemed fairly flabbergasted, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Well, you sit on the chair as you would regularly, lean back, and place your legs in the stirrups.” Dean was getting frustrated with his own behaviour. Never once since he started this had he been so uncomfortable. He’d been smooth and calm, just like patients needed to feel safe, and now here he was acting like a scared virgin again. 

Sitting down as told, the brunet leaned back against the backrest, but at Dean’s last words he raised an eyebrow in question. In reply, the Kiwi walked over so he was in front of Aidan, then lifted Aidan’s one leg up slowly so as not to catch him completely by surprise and placed it in the one stirrup. They kept eye contact the entire time, and there was something very intimate about it that made the room thick with sexual tension. They both stayed silent as Dean repeated his action with Aidan’s other leg, and the brunet had to shift slightly forward in his seat at the new position. 

Giving a cough of discomfort, Dean dragged over a desk chair and placed it in front of Aidan, between his legs. He flickered on two bright lights, and instantly Aidan felt exposed and vulnerable. “Stop, stop, stop!” he cried out straight away, voice full of panic, and tried unsuccessfully to get his legs out of the stirrups in his stressed out state. Dean reacted instantly, turning of the lights again and grabbing a large towel, throwing it over Aidan’s lower half. 

“Shit, sorry, Aidan, you alright?” he spoke quickly, clearly distraught. 

“I need… Down, down now!” was all he managed to get out, trying hard not to completely lose it. 

The Kiwi nodded, quickly getting his legs out of the stirrups, and it helped greatly to not feel so vulnerable. “Better?” 

Aidan leaned over in his seat, breathing rapidly. “Yeah, just… Shit.” A part of him pointed out he should apologize, another that Dean would understand. He couldn’t. It would just be wrong, as if laying the fault at his own feet. He hadn’t done anything wrong, and neither had Dean. 

As he’d hoped, the Kiwi did seem to understand, as he hadn’t apologized either, nor did he seem to expect one. He just sat patiently waiting for the brunet to calm down. “Alright?” 

Aidan nodded shakily, bringing his legs back up. On the bright side, he thought humourlessly, his erection had completely wilted and he didn’t feel the slightest bit sexual. 

“I’m going to turn the light back on, alright? And then when you’re ready, I’ll remove the towel.” Dean asked gently, as if he was speaking to a skittish animal. At the brunet’s nod, he flicked the switch, and the bright lights were back on Aidan, though he was now covered with fabric. He found himself extremely grateful for that. He didn’t stress himself with being ready. Dean would just have to wait his good time, the Irishman decided resolutely. Being flooded with those emotions of shame and humiliation had brought him right back down to earth, putting him very much in the mind set he’d been in when Dean had first tried to remove the belt. 

After a long while, he nodded at Dean, and the blond smiled warmly, removing the towel slowly so as to give him a chance to change his mind. Finally laid aside, Dean helped him get his legs back up and sat back down on his chair, moving the one light for a better look. As before, he started with taking a closer look at the skin of Aidan’s lower stomach, from hip to hip, noting that Aidan had had his chastity belt changed fairly regularly so it had always or at least mostly been his size, and hadn’t left any cuts from chafing nor indentations on his hips bones. Most likely why he’d got away without even contracting a fungal infection. 

“You had your chastity belt swapped regularly?” he questioned. 

“Yeah, lived in an orphanage. The Paras were good with that.” 

“An orphanage?” Dean glanced up at him from where he’d been studying the crease between thigh and groin, more able to see past the course black hair there with the added light. “Ouch,” he empathized. 

Aidan nodded, giving a weak smile Dean could just make out. He focused back on Aidan’s crotch, and it didn’t even take him a second to identify that yes, Aidan’s cock had become just slightly thicker and longer. The man had a beautiful cock, he thought distractedly. A beautiful package, really. All of Aidan was stunning. For a split second he almost wished Aidan hadn’t got his chastity belt off. It sent a bitter streak through Dean to think of someone else seeing the Irishman like this, unable to fathom how lucky he was. 

Giving his head a minute shake, Dean collected himself. He didn’t even know if Aidan liked men. And he was being downright inappropriate with his thoughts here, and disrespectful to Aidan who’d laid his trust in him. He’d have to keep himself in check, if only because what he’d soon have to do would definitely make Aidan forget reason and want to go with the newfound pleasure, if the reactions from before were anything to go by. 

Grasping Aidan’s half hard cock, ignoring the harsh exhale he got for his actions, Dean made a much more thorough inspection of the shaft, looking for a mal-development of muscles, or well, muscle fibres, as well as other issues the chastity belt might create. He moved up to the head, like last time, checking quickly for any signs of soap residue that would cause irritation before looking closer at the glans and the frenulum again, taking note of how easily the foreskin could pull back. Sometimes they were too tight, and needed to be stretched, at which point he’d have to instruct the patient on how to do it. Aidan’s was fine, though, slipping easily over and off the head, so that wouldn’t be a problem. There was some irritation from now washed away bacteria growth, which was to be expected, and regular cleaning could clear that right up, Dean noted in his head. 

Again, he moved past Aidan’s now almost fully hard dick to his testes, double-checking for lumps that could indicate cancer or abrasions from the metal. Nothing. The perineum passed its check, too, and Dean bit his lip so he wouldn’t comment on Aidan’s erection that was now proudly lying against his flat stomach. As his fingers skirted downwards, Aidan’s cock twitched and started to ooze precome, and a look up at his face told him the brunet was half in tears from embarrassment, his whole form tense as he panted, his teeth digging into his lip, though the frustration of all the touching that wasn’t helping to relieve the pressure showed plainly on his face, too. Dean felt sorry for him, he really did. Especially for what was to come. 

“This is going to seem really weird,” Dean started, not sure how to explain what he was going to do next. He’d never had a patient this responsive, and that was saying something. “There’s this thing called the prostate, and I need to check that things are in order there.” There had been cases, especially in orphanages, where children had had surgical harm done there. It was supposed to help keep sexual desires at bay, pretty much the same way lobotomies were supposed to help way back when. Dean had discovered the abominable act when he’d been with a past partner. They’d been in an intimate scenario, and Dean had wanted to prepare his lover. When he’d pushed a finger in, though, he’d found obvious scar tissue, and his partner had told him the spot that should make him see stars didn’t really feel like much. 

After that, Dean had done his research. He found files and papers on the experiment being approved, then of documents referring to the mass-spreading of the teachings on how to perform the new bodily mutilation on teens. Over the years he’d discovered that people of certain birth years or from certain areas had a higher likelihood of having had the procedure performed. 

So they’d learned to check. Dean had spread the information to everybody in the Underground with medical know-how, so they’d be aware of it. There had been a great debate about what to tell the people who’d had the atrocious act inflicted on them. It was still ongoing. 

Dean didn’t care what the others said. He’d be honest with his patients. “Your prostate is inside your anus, and is basically a rather sensitive gland. Unfortunately, the Authority gave the go-ahead to an experiment that damages it, so now I’m going to have to check whether or not the procedure has been performed on you.” He was pretty sure Aidan was in the high risk zone, and the thought upset him greatly. 

“Anus?” 

“Um, your arse. Basically I’ll have to push a finger into you to feel if, you know, everything’s in order there.” 

Aidan bit his lip, continuing to stare at the ceiling. He gave a small, barely perceptible nod. 

Reaching for lubricant, Dean spread it over a gloved finger. “It’s going to feel really wet and weird. Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Another nod. The brunet’s fists balled at his sides. 

Pressing his index finger to Aidan’s entrance, Dean gave a quick look up. “It will probably hurt some. Sorry, there’s nothing I can do about that. Just try to breathe and relax, if I can be so audacious as to suggest that.” 

“Have you done it?” Aidan suddenly asked just as he was about to breach him. 

“Hm?” Dean hummed in question. 

“Have you had someone’s finger… there?” 

How was Dean supposed to respond to that? He blushed bright red at Aidan’s fairly innocent question. The brunet meant whether or not he’d had this examination, not about the times he’d had fingers up there for other reasons. Aidan seemed to have caught on to his discomfort, because he looked down at him in amusement. 

“So you’re ok with shoving your finger up someone else’s arse, as long as they don’t know you’ve had one up there, too?” he grinned. 

Meeting Aidan’s eyes, Dean gave a weak smile. “Something like that.” 

In an attempt to stop further questions, Dean put pressure on Aidan’s entrance, before the tip of his finger breached the brunet’s hole. The reaction was instant. Aidan gasped then hissed, clamping down hard on Dean’s digit before it was even half way in. Luckily for Dean, the brunet’s reaction had covered his own very unprofessional hiss at the feeling of Aidan’s tight, hot walls. At this point standing up was out of the question any time soon. He felt horrible, as this was definitely not right, and really he should call the rest of this examination off right now and get Richard in to do it. However, he’d already passed the stage where that would be a fair option. He couldn’t stick his finger up Aidan’s arse then ask him to come back later to have someone else do it. He needed to keep it together a little longer and get this done. Then it would be fine. 

“Breathe, Aidan,” he said softly, focusing back on his distressed patient. He moved a hand to grip Aidan’s thigh and rub soothing circles only inches from Aidan’s groin with his thumb. “Breathe with me and relax. It’ll get better. Your body will adjust, and then we’re all done here and you can start your new life, yeah? Tell me what the first thing you want to do is. Focus on that.” 

His request was both a blessing and a curse, as Aidan slowly started to relax after a few minutes, but his face had turned bright red and the renewed arousal, drooling precome, definitely gave away what Aidan was thinking about. “Ah, um…” He mumbled out, not knowing what to tell the blond. 

“You don’t need to say anything, just think about it, imagine it,” and oh gods, Dean wanted to slap himself. The words were so practised they slipped out before he even stopped to think about what he was encouraging. 

Still, he was nearly done with Aidan’s exam, and would able to tell him if he had a clean bill of health or not and send him on his way. Hopefully he’d never see the gorgeous, highly sensitive brunet again. The Irishman had relaxed, so Dean was able to push his finger all the way in. He gave the brunet a few seconds to adjust, since Aidan had clamped down on him again, continuing to rub soothing circles on his thigh. Aidan’s walls fluttered around him, and Dean couldn’t help feeling the urge to slip in a second finger, a third, a fourth, to see how much the brunet could take. He’d never felt aroused by the act of fingering in itself, but the way Aidan reacted, his face flush and his arousal leaking precome all over his stomach, made him want to play with the brunet’s arse until he was a sobbing, pleading mess. 

Clenching his jaw, Dean tried to remind himself that Aidan was a patient, a person who knew nothing of the pleasures of the flesh, and it was wrong, as much as Dean knew he could make Aidan beg for him, to act on his impulses. At this point the Irishman wouldn’t care if he were gay or straight, all the overwhelming new feelings would be an overload to his mind, would make him willing to do anything to finally reach the orgasm he’d been denied for a decade at least. 

He crooked his finger, seeking out that special spot. He couldn’t feel any scar tissue yet, which was a good sign, but he wouldn’t relax until- 

Aidan yelled out, his eyes shooting open as he bucked onto Dean’s finger. “Fuck!” 

-he’d found his prostate. 

Dean’s eyes were wide as he took in Aidan’s flushed and panting form. The Irishman was literally begging to be fucked with his body language. He was rolling his hips madly, seeking more stimulation from Dean, and the blond withdrew his finger as quickly as he dared without risking hurting Aidan. The groan he got in reply to his withdrawal made him want to ram his finger back inside with a second and thrust them until the brunet came all over himself. He held back, but just barely, breathing harshly as he watched Aidan writhe and tug at the sheet on the chair in frustration, obviously not knowing what to do. His eyes traveled down to where Aidan’s pink little hole was fluttering, seeking to be stretched and filled as it had been moments ago. 

Hypnotised by the tempting view, Dean pressed the pad of his thumb firmly against Aidan’s slicked opening, feeling the muscle spasm beneath his touch. Aidan moaned loudly, bucking against the touch, and the action woke Dean from his daze. He pulled back his hand as if burned. “Fuck, I’m sorry, that was inappropriate,” he gasped, scrambling to his feet and taking a step back. 

“No, please, don’t stop,” Aidan whined before he could stop himself. 

“Aidan, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. All of this is new to you, and it’s easy to get carried away. I shouldn’t have taken advantage. I’m really sorry,” Dean rambled, ripping off his gloves and fussing around with getting the equipment in the room back in order. “You can, uh, get dressed now,” he said distractedly, looking horrified with himself. Making sure not to make eye-contact, he reached for a moveable screen to give Aidan privacy, but he didn’t get a chance before Aidan latched onto his wrist. 

“Please don’t stop,” Aidan begged. “It felt so good.” He couldn’t believe he was being so brash, nor his, to him, whorish actions, but his mind was too clouded with pleasure, with pent-up frustration, to care. 

Dean looked at him sadly. “I’d be taking advantage, Aidan, and I don’t want to do that.” 

“Please, show me, teach me,” Aidan pleaded. “It’s just like the washing, yeah? Showing me how to touch myself.” 

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw at the thought of Aidan jerking himself off, fingers stuffed up his arse as he writhed and moan like he had only moments before. “Fuck,” he gasped out, and before he knew what he was doing, he’d lubed up three fingers, pushing one into the whimpering brunet. 

Aidan reacted just as beautifully as before, even more so perhaps as he threw his head back and let out the most sinful noises Dean had ever heard. He let Aidan adjust some before starting to pull his finger out, and Aidan looked panicked, as if he thought Dean was going to stop again. The cry he gave when Dean shoved his finger back in was exhilarating, and the blond set up a quick pace, his whole body singing with lust for the gorgeous brunet. He crooked his finger to hit Aidan’s sweet spot, and the Irishman screamed with pleasure, completely losing it as he rode Dean’s digit. 

“More, please, Dean,” he whimpered, desperately seeking out the feeling of being filled even more than he was. 

There was no possible way for the blond to deny him at this point when he was so caught up in his own lust, and resting a hand on Aidan’s toned stomach he carefully eased in a second finger. 

The Irishman stilled, adjusting to the new stretch, but it took only a moment for him to slowly start rocking again, meeting the thrust of Dean’s fingers clumsily. For some reason, it made it all the hotter for Dean, who watched mesmerized as his fingers slid in and out of Aidan’s arse over and over. He was beautiful, face lax with pleasure as he threw his head back and exposed the long line of his neck, leading down to his perfectly sculptured chest and stomach, and Dean couldn’t help giving a look to where his more delicate hand rested against the flexing muscles of his abdomen. 

Aidan’s hands were large and strong, and for a brief moment Dean entertained the thought of those hands manhandling him. He let out a moan, pressing his fingers in a little further, so they were as far in as they could go, and Aidan arched and whined loudly before completely relaxing against the chair again, panting harshly as sweat trickled down his face and body. “Again,” he pleaded hoarsely, “do that again.” 

Dean complied, driving his fingers into Aidan deeply and roughly, and the Irishman seemed too far gone to even move. As Dean slowed down his movements, Aidan clamped down on his fingers. “Don’t stop.” 

“Not gonna,” Dean murmured, leaning close to Aidan so their mouths nearly brushed. He hadn’t planned on kissing the brunet, but suddenly Aidan had pushed forward, catching his lips, and Dean was not going to pull away from that, even if he’d wanted. Aidan made sure he didn’t, twisting slightly in his seat and placing his large warm palm on the nape of Dean’s neck, holding him there. 

Dean was pretty far gone, drowning in all that was Aidan; his smell, the sounds he made, how he felt under the Kiwi’s ministrations… The blond pressed his third slicked finger against the Irishman’s pucker, then pulled back to look at him. “Aidan…” he trailed off, wanting to ask if more was alright. 

“Do it,” Aidan growled instantly, rolling his hips. “Need you so fucking much.” With that he crushed their lips together again, moaning when he felt himself get even more stretched. He whimpered and kissed Dean frantically, and the blond didn’t need to be a genius to understand that he didn’t have much practice if any at all in this area. 

Pumping his fingers in and out of Aidan’s core, scissoring them every now and then and brushing his fingers against the sensitive gland, Dean kissed back every bit as feverishly, except perhaps with more finesse. He pulled back to see the breath taking sight in front of him, immediately noting Aidan’s arousal slicking the Irishman’s belly with precome. Fuck, he wanted to taste the brunet. As with fingering, sucking off his sexual partners had always been for their pleasure, rather than his own. Now, however, he’d like nothing more than to take Aidan apart with his fingers and tongue. He moved to get a better look at the Irishman’s cock, his mouth salivating at the thought of it filling his mouth. 

“Aid?” he whispered, looking up at him from Aidan’s stomach. 

“Y-yeah?” he forced himself to stutter out in reply. He opened his eyes so he could look down at sincere blue ones. 

“Can I… Is it ok that… May I suck you?” Dead couldn’t believe what a blabbering nervous wreck he’d become. 

“Wha-?” Aidan was trying to focus on the blond, not understanding what he meant. 

In response, Dean stopped pumping his fingers, receiving a whine of protest. “Suck you. May I?” 

Aidan blinked blearily down at him, still confused. 

Realization dawned on Dean, and he would have slapped himself if the situation hadn’t been what it was. “To suck someone means to put their cock in your mouth. It feels good, really good. I just… I want to, as long as you’re alright with it. I understand if it’s too much,” Dean explained carefully. 

“Dean,” Aidan suddenly looked scared, “I can’t… I’m not ready to do any of this back to you.” 

The Kiwi smiled warmly. “That’s ok. I understand and never expected you to.” 

Immediately relaxing, Aidan nodded. He blushed, looking away from Dean. “Can you do the thing with your fingers at the same time?” 

Smirking lecherously, Dean swiped his tongue up the underside of Aidan’s cock where it lay on the brunet’s stomach from base to tip, planting a slurping kiss on the head. “’course I can,” he purred, starting to thrust his fingers at the same time as he took the brunet’s erection into his mouth and sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks. He hit Aidan’s prostate dead on, and before Dean could fully comprehend it, the brunet let out a wail at the top of his voice, thrashing wildly and Dean barely had time to prepare himself for the Irishman’s orgasm. Still, he managed to catch almost every drop, swallowing greedily around Aidan’s dick and making the brunet cry out again and buck wildly at the sensation. He let the softening organ slip from his mouth, laying a kiss on Aidan’s stomach as he gazed up at him satisfactorily. “Good?” 

Aidan was lax for a few seconds, panting madly. Then he tensed all of a sudden, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. He stared fixedly high up at the far wall, face flushed and… were those tears? Dean felt dread go through him as wetness slid down the Irishman’s cheeks. “Shit, Aidan,” he mumbled, his forehead furrowed in regret as he clenched his eyes shut. He knew he shouldn’t have done this, shouldn’t have let himself be tempted. Now he’d fucked up really badly, and the only victim here was Aidan. Sweet, shy, innocent Aidan who he’d taken advantage of. 

Noting that he was still resting on the crying brunet, he pulled back and flicked off the lights, grabbing one of the new clean sheets to cover him and moving to his side. “I’m so sorry, Aidan. I never should have-” 

“I want it back on,” Aidan said firmly, cutting him off. 

“Wh-what?” Dean stuttered. 

Turning his head away from the blond, Aidan explained “the chastity belt. I want it back on.” 

Horror shook Dean to his very core. He couldn’t believe he’d actually terrified the beautiful brunet to the point that he wanted that dreaded contraption back on. “Aid-.” 

“Please,” Aidan said in a low, sad voice. “I want it back on.” 

“I’m sorry, Aidan,” Dean wanted to be sick, “I can’t. We don’t have that sort of technology here. It’s not,” he tried to joke to lighten the mod, “exactly our area of expertise to get those things on.” 

“Then how do I?” Aidan sniffed, “how do I get it back?” 

“Aidan, I truly am sorry for what I did. I was-” 

“It’s nothing you did,” Aidan snapped, turning his head to glower at the blond with red, puffy eyes, his nose shiny and red to match. “I liked…” he trailed off in a gentler voice, blushing and turning his head away again. 

“Then why do you want he chastity belt back on?” Dean asked, perplexed. Then a horrible thought crossed his mind. “It’s not because we’re both men, is it? Because homosexu-” 

“I’m a freak,” Aidan whispered morosely. 

That took the Kiwi aback. “Trust me, you’re not in any way a freak, Aid. I’m a doctor. I’d know.” 

“But I…” the brunet sobbed as he looked down at himself, tugging the sheet further up and holding it tightly in his fists under his chin. He looked so small and vulnerable right then, never mind that he was taller than Dean, and the blond was again reminded of how stupid his actions were. “I… That… The end…” 

“What?” Dean asked softly, tilting his head to try to catch the brunet’s gaze. “The end? Your orgasm? That’s completely normal, Aidan. That’s how it’s supposed to be,” he tried to reassure the distraught man. 

“But I… I’ve heard about that. It was one of the reasons I wanted the belt off, but…” he bit his lip hard, almost drawing blood. 

“Stop that,” Dean chastised gently, bringing his hand up to put light pressure on Aidan’s lip with his thumb. The brunet complied instantly. “If that’s what you wanted, then what? Didn’t you like how it felt?” 

Brown eyes shot to meet his. “I loved it!” he exclaimed vehemently. “But…” he continued more subdued, looking away and drawing in on himself. 

“Remember what I said earlier, Aidan?” Dean spoke softly, still watching the brunet with sad eyes. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” 

“But I... You know… So fast!” Aidan suddenly burst out. “I’m a freak!” he clutched the sheet even tighter, then seemed to realize his legs were still in the stirrups. He fought to get them down only to get completely stuck in the fabric. 

“Here,” Dean said, quickly helping him with his legs and getting him up and walking him over to the examination table to lie down on it instead. “First off, whatever person told you that shit is dead wrong. Yes, there is such a thing as premature ejaculation, but there are ways of working around that, things that can help. Also, Aidan, you’ve never felt this kind of stimulation. Of course you were going to be sensitive and overwhelmed. It’s completely normal, and will be for some time until you get a little more acclimatized to it all. In fact, considering your level of sensitivity you lasted pretty damn long, more than most. You were stimulated into arousal three times,” here, Aidan blushed a beautiful red, “which would make any man fit to burst, let alone someone experiencing it for the first time.” 

“So there’s nothing wrong with me?!” Aidan almost whispered, sounding vulnerable and helpful all at the same time. 

“Not a thing,” Dean reassured him. “If anything, it’s the opposite. You’re fit and clearly healthy, have no damages caused by the belt, and I hope you don’t mind me saying this considering the situation and how unprofessional I’m being, you’re gorgeous. You’re also very sweet. Any man or woman would be lucky to have you.” 

“Really?” Aidan asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “Now how about we get you washed and dressed, and you can go out and enjoy your new life.” 

“I’d like that,” Aidan said, his face breaking into the most brilliant, white toothed smile. 

“Ok, then,” Dean smiled back, going to the sink and wetting a small cloth. “Sorry, this is going to be cold. Best way to get semen off.” He threw the brunet an apologetic look as he wrung out the cloth. “Do you want to, or shall I?” he waved his hand over Aidan to indicate what he was referring to. 

“You,” Aidan grinned cheekily. 

“Lazy,” Dean tutted in jest, not able to stop the twitching of his own lips as he pushed the sheet precariously low on Aidan’s hips. He washed away the few drops of semen he’d missed along with the now dry precome and looked up at Aidan. “All of it?” He raised an eyebrow and gave the brunet a teasing look. 

“All of it,” Aidan stated firmly, tugging the sheet off completely and raining his legs at the knees, placing his feet on the surface and spreading his legs to give Dean access. 

Encouraged to see that Aidan seemed in no way to regret what they’d done, Dean sat on the bench by his feet. He placed his left hand on Aidan’s right knee and brushed his lips against the side of it, all the while maintaining eyecontact with the Irishman. With his right hand he used the cloth to wash the lube from Aidan’s hole, still stretched from their activities. He gave a sharp exhale, closing his eyes tightly for a few seconds, and when he opened them it was to be greeted by an impish look from Aidan, a smirk on his lips as he waggled his eyebrows. 

In retaliation, Dean accepted the challenge and slipped two fingers into Aidan’s still-slick entrance, catching the other by surprise and making him draw in a harsh breath, throwing his head back and whimpering. 

“Fuck, Dean, so good,” Aidan groaned. 

“You’re like an Adonis, you know that, Aidan?” Dean murmured, crawling onto the bench to hover over the brunet, his digits still inside the brunet. He thrust his fingers slowly in and out of Aidan’s hole. “Your reaction to much touch is so sensuous, your sounds so fucking delicious. Every part of you… Fuck!” he let his head fall so his lips brushed Aidan’s ear, breathing harshly, and that alone made the taller man moan. “Fucking gorgeous. Sinfully goddam sexy," he purred. "Make me a promise, Aidan?” 

The brunet groaned in reply. 

“When you leave here, when you meet someone, be careful. Don’t go home with them the first night. Make sure they’re a good person, that they deserve someone as special as you.” 

“I promise,” Aidan murmured back, laying a kiss on his shoulder. 

“If they pressure you or make you feel guilty for wanting to wait, they don’t deserve you. You need to find someone who cares and will happily follow the pace you set. Don’t accept anything less, you hear me?” Dean pleaded in a low voice. 

“I promise,” Aidan swore again. 

Dean pulled back, sitting on his heels and retracting his hand, earning himself a groan of annoyance, “Good.” He stroked Aidan’s cheek with his clean hand, giving him a soft, sad smile. “And if you need anything, just come here, yeah? Richard and I try to be here as much as we possibly can. If I’m not here, he’ll try to help you to the best of his abilities no matter what. Trust him.” 

Aidan nodded. He kissed Dean’s palm, cupping his hand in his own and returned the blond’s smile. He sat up and they shared a last, gentle, lingering kiss before he stood and tugged on his clothes. 

“Aid,” Dean mumbled to get his attention. Their eyes met when he turned to give the Kiwi a questioning look. “Even if you just need to talk, yeah? About anything at all. I’ll be here or Richard can get in contact with me for you.” 

“Thanks,” Aidan murmured appreciatively, his voice a little hoarse, “for everything.” 

Dean nodded, and watched as Aidan gave him a last look and walked out of the room. 

A small part of him seemed to die when he realized he’d never see the beautiful Irishman ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody for reading! You are truly awesome! I haven't posted a story since like 2009, and never to AO3, so I'm seriously out of practice. Gah! Hope I didn't foul it up too badly.
> 
> I did try to get certain words emphasized in the text, but this was apparently not to be, even though I followed the information given... *frustrated*
> 
> Update! I have no figured out the emphasizing thing, and will be editing it in shortly. You can expect this whole work to get slowly but surely edited along the way when I see writing mistakes or someone points out information flaws.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fairly much lost it when writing this chapter, because I’ve had a bad experience where I wrote a 10 000 word story, forgot to save along the way and my computer crashed and all my work was lost. So this time I made sure to save the text all the time. I’ve set the options to save every ten minutes, in case I forget to save often enough. I’ve taken all precautions, so you can imagine my joy when I opened my laptop after making sure I saved this story, only to find most of it gone. I’m furious. I almost don’t want to continue. I was proper pleased with my (now deleted) work, and now it feels like my inspiration just died completely. The last time this happened, I never “recovered” and couldn’t find my way back into the story. Let’s cross our fingers, and really, really hate Word.
> 
> I’m sure many of you other writers have had the same experience, or something similar, and you just get completely knocked out of your groove. Everything becomes wrong, sounds grating and there’s no inspiration, like the story has just leaked out of your head.
> 
> PS: I’m currently editing the first chapter, because as every good writer knows, you fix your mistakes _after_ posting. Am I right, guys?

# Chaper 2

Dean was leaning against the wall in his usual spot, hidden by the shadows as he waited to see if he’d be working tonight. It had been a long week. He’d removed so many chastity belts, seen so much horrible damage, seen so many terrified men and women. Women were always the worst, he felt. They were so scared, and he hated that they had to expose themselves to him, had to allow him to touch them. That this was the world he lived in, where people were forced into a situation where they had to choose between being denied the right to their own body, or feel violated to make sure the unwanted devices hadn’t ruined them in one way or the other. It wasn’t right.

He’d had to give out bad news to both men and women he’d treated. He’d had to book some for surgery. It felt like the stream was never-ending, the new horrors, the tears and the constant hurt of seeing terror in people’s eyes when he had to examine them. Not to mention their humiliation when they reacted to him, or when they sat dumbfounded and confused, not knowing their own bodies.

He knew it was wearing on Richard and Jimmy, too. He knew they’d never end, just like he’d never stop helping people, but every patient left a little chip behind in their armour, only mended whenever they could give good news, when they could make someone better, see them have new hope for their lives, see them smile in gratitude. Those moments made every tiring, painful, dangerous second worth it.

The Authority could go fuck itself. The Paras, too.

Adam slipped down the alleyway. “Nobody tonight?”

“Not yet,” Dean replied wearily. He needed to get some sleep soon. At sunrise his shift would end, and tomorrow he had the day off from his legitimate work, so he could sleep then. “Heard anything more about the updates?”

Adam looked his drained friend over. He was slumped against the wall, and the young man knew his friend was suffering more from the weight of all the things he had to do and see, rather than a lack of sleep, though that was a big part of it, too. Their work affected them all. “Not yet. Jed says his contacts haven’t heard anything for sure yet, just whispers, which might mean they have a hiccup and it might take a while to get out. Even then it should take a while to be put into action, other than in the orphanages. The Paras are heartless, I tell you.”

Dean nodded distractedly. He was glad to hear there might be bugs in the new chastity belts. That bought them some time, at least. Mentioning the Paras brought Aidan to mind. He hadn’t seen the brunet since he’d helped him remove his chastity belt, and probably never would. Still, the man occupied his mind in every free moment there was nothing to distract him. He hoped he was doing alright.

“Listen, Dean, I need to drop off some bookings Richard made to Martin. I’ll see you again later, though. Dinner on Thursday, yeah?” Adam felt bad for leaving, but he needed to get to the doctor who’d helped them so much with medical treatments they couldn’t offer, as well as taking on a good load of their patients so they didn’t drown. The list got longer and longer every night.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned thankfully. Adam really was a gem, he thought. The three doctors would probably starve to death if he wasn’t there to tempt them with amazing dinner every two or so days. He also dropped by with a snack for them whenever he could, too, which always helped.

“Great,” Adam smiled. “Oh, and don’t think I’ve forgotten!” He handed over a Tupperware box with enough chicken noodles to feed four people.

“Adam, I don’t think I say often enough how much I appreciate all of this,” Dean thanked. “I swear I’d die without you.”

“You all would,” Adam scoffed. “The three of you are terrible. Pretty much had to force-feed Richard the other day.” The sparkle in his eyes and the small smile gave away that he was jesting, even if Dean hadn’t already known that.

“You just like to mother-hen us, and we’re all too willing to assist,” Dean joked back. He took on a more sincere tone. “No, really, thank you, Adam. You’re a good mate.”

Adam grinned as he walked away backwards. “Pft, I’m a great mate.” Then he turned the corner and was gone.

Sitting down on a crate, hidden from view by the lack of light, Dean opened his dinner for tonight. It smelled heavenly, as it always did, and was still warm. He had no idea how Graham and William managed it, but they seemed to have a never-ending supply of fresh food, even contraband stuff, like meat. Food they all too willingly shared out to the others, and Adam happily stocked their kitchens with. Every one of them had their own tasks, things they could perform, and Dean knew without a doubt that they’d never have lasted this long if it weren’t for every member of their party, as well as Martin and Ian. 

The old, eccentric man was the reason they never ran low on money. He was filthy rich, and high up on the political ladder, and though he couldn’t do much to change things there, he was all too willing to give the Underground any financial support they needed. They’d got in touch with him through Ken, the man who’d helped them with figuring out the older version chastity belts back when they’d first started out. 

Ken had worked with Peter, Mark and John back when the chastity belts had only had a lock. A very difficult lock, and they’d had to make special tools to get them off, but once the new ones came, with chips and circuits, they’d been thrown out of the game. The mechanics were in some ways the same, the idea of how it worked, but they weren’t of the technological age, really, so they’d been stumped. When Ken, through Jed, heard about the new generation, he’d immediately reached out a hand in help. He’d been a god send.

Dean had worked his way through slightly less than a third of his food and was putting the lid back on the plastic container when he heard stumbling at the beginning of the alley. Putting it next to him on the crate, he slipped silently down to stand, still keeping to the shadows. Was it a patient? A Spotter? Something worse?

He tried to think if he’d seen anybody watching this place a little too closely. As far as he knew, nobody had given him reason to believe they were a Spotter. Those low-life snitches, trying to find rebels so they could rat them out to the Sharpies for a pretty penny, made Dean’s blood boil. What kind of a person could shamelessly make a living off snitching on others? How could they set a Sharpie on someone’s trail and not feel a trace of guilt?

The Sharpies, or Gruelers as they were actually called, enforced the law with brutal methods. Ken had told him how his friend Mark had been caught. A Spotter had seen him bring new supplies to an Underground location. That was it. Mark had vanished. He’d been on his way to work, to the Bed & Bathroom supplies shop where he and John worked. He never arrived.

Ken had cried after he’d finished speaking. He told them about how they’d never dared to go back to that hide-out, how they couldn’t, because the place was undoubtedly being watched. Mark was never late. There was no question as to what had happened to him. What had happened to anybody who’d sought out their help there, who hadn’t got the news of their relocation in time, well, he didn’t even want to think of that.

There were rumours Sharpies had their own method of making sure people discovered without a chastity belt would regret ever having taken them off. It had never been proven, as the only victim who’d got away from them was pretty much in her own little world, oblivious to her surroundings. Richard had been the one to examine her. He never gave detail as to what he’d discovered, but he’d never quite shook the haunted look in his eyes.

Dean knew enough to know the woman would never be able to bear children after what they’d done. It made him want to vomit.

As the person stumbled closer, seemingly drunk, Dean didn’t know whether or not to take that as a good sign. It could be a trick, it could be someone who actually was drunk, or it could be someone wounded. It turned out to be the latter.

Aidan was bleeding from his mouth, a bruise high on his left cheek, and he was clutching his stomach, all but doubled over, tears streaming down his face.

“Aidan,” Dean gasped in horror, running over to help him. He tried to support the man as he half dragged him to the door to get him off the street and to somewhere he could examine him.

“Ah, it’s not as bad as it looks,” Aidan grinned forcedly, showing blood-covered teeth. Blood-covered, but all there, as far as Dean could see. That was something at least. 

Aidan’s stomach rumbled loudly as they headed into the first room, and Dean couldn’t help throw him an incredulous look. “You look like you’ve been beaten with a baseball bat, and your stomach can actually want food? Hang on a sec.” He let go of the brunet, hoping he wouldn’t collapse without anything to support him, and fetched his noodles. It was for the best anyway. If that had been found, someone might have become suspicious. One could never be too careful. 

“Man, I haven’t eaten in two days. No judging from you, mister!” Aidan slurred out, still grinning.

“Are you drunk?” Dean questioned as he managed to almost carry the brunet through the last room, before plonking him onto the examination bed. He placed the box on the medical table.

“Possibly a little,” Aidan admitted happily.

Dean stood in front of the Irishman, giving him a frustrated look. “So you haven’t eaten in two days, but you _have_ got a few beers in you? Smart, Aidan.”

Aidan shrugged. “The man offered. Was I supposed to say no?” He touched his cheek, where the bruise was turning an interesting mixture of black and blue. “Well, maybe I should have,” he murmured to himself, not really seeming to care.

“A guy wanted to buy you drinks?” Dean had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going.

“Yeah, um, so when I left here, I didn’t really have anywhere to crash. Anyway, I ended up in some shady place, but it was a place to sleep, right?” Aidan shrugged again. “So this guy there and I got to talking a day or so ago, and well, he asked me how I ended up there. I didn’t tell him, but he seemed to guess. He started telling me that he’d got his off a year ago, and how freeing it was and all the things he could do, uh, you know… _Sexually_.” A blush coated the brunet’s cheeks.

“I told him, you know, that I’d just got it off, so it wasn’t anything I was focused on yet, and he told me he understood, but that we should drink to celebrate. That he’d pay. And so, yeah, I went with him, and, well… Got pretty hammered,” he stared at the floor. “Then he started touching me, putting his hand on my thigh and stuff, and first it was like, whatever, but then he moved his hand upwards, and I tried to joke it off and push it away. At first it worked, but then he… Got more aggressive. So I told him to fuck off and tried to leave and he followed.”

“Fuck, Aidan,” Dean exhaled, closing his eyes and swallowing hard. He’d been so afraid this would happen. Now it had.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. It was my fault,” Aidan said cheerily. “And now I see what you mean about the testicles being sensitive. Is it normal to talk in a falsetto? It was pretty impressive. Though his cursing kind of lost its effect.”

“You kneed him in the balls?” Dean gasped.

“Er, yeah, it seemed like a good idea,” Aidan seemed unsure. “Was it wrong?”

“Oh, fuck no, Aidan. That’s perfect,” Dean sighed happily. ”So he didn’t… You’ve only got the bruise on your cheek, right? Nothing else?”

“I took a foot to the ribs, and one to my stomach, so they kinda hurt, but that’s about it. And my jaw.” Aidan said it all so casually, like it was nothing that he’d been beaten up.

“May I have a look?” Dean asked gently. “You’ll need to take your shirt off.” The same one as last, Dean noted. All his clothes were the same. Aidan was homeless. The realization struck him like a slap to the face. Of course he was. He’d been with the orphanage, had probably not left before he came to see Dean. After that, he couldn’t exactly return. Aidan’s case was a rare one. Most people usually got themselves out from under the Paras’ thumb before seeking out their help. It had never crossed his mind Aidan hadn’t. It was such a given.

Dean mentally frowned at himself. Aidan had had already told him he had nowhere to go only minutes before. He’d just not fully comprehended the brunet’s words, too focused on the part about the man and where it was leading. He’d also said last time he had lived at the orphanage. Dean should have asked if he’d left, had somewhere safe. Now here the sweet Irishman was, living in some shady place and fresh from being beaten and almost raped. The blond never seemed to let up on his failure to help the man.

“You’re definitely much better than him at getting me naked,” the Irishman chuckled, trying to tug off his shirt. 

Dean couldn’t help the blush at his words, even as he continued to berate himself. “Let me help,” he offered, ignoring the quip and pulling the shirt and underlying tank top off.

“Can’t wait to see me again, Dean? I’m flattered.” Aidan waggled his expressive eyebrows.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean pretended to be exasperated. “Lie down on the bed, will ya?”

“Prefer being on top, do we?” Aidan was far from done.

“Watch it, you!” Dean tapped him playfully on the nose.

Aidan pretended to be in extreme pain.“Arg! Wounded man here! Please, no more!” He started laughing, but quickly stopped and clutched his ribs. “Ow,” he said a little more somberly. 

Dean poked and prodded at the purple area on his right with his fingers, asking Aidan where it hurt the most as he felt for any cracks. “Well, the good news is that they don’t seem to be broken. My guess is that you’ll have some pretty nice bruises there, but nothing more.”

“Damn, I feel like a wimp,” Aidan muttered.

“Aw, poor you for not needing more medical attention,” Dean empathized teasingly. “Here, have some food.” He handed over what was left of the chicken noodles. “You’ll have to use the fork I did. Don’t have any spares.”

“Less of a reason for you to touch me, and we don’t want that, do we?” Aidan smirked, sitting up. “And you’ve had your tongue in my mouth. I think we’re past the utensil sharing fear.”

“There was never any tongue,” Dean huffed, turning red and crossing his arms.

“Not? Maybe that was in my fantasies,” Aidan hummed thoughtfully. “There was a dick in yours, though.”

“You’re terrible,” Dean groused.

Aidan gave him a cheeky smile. “You know, while I’m here, you might as well give me a check-up. I quite like them,” he said conversationally, before stuffing a fork-full of food into his mouth. “Thanks for the noodles, by the way.”

Dean replied with getting an ice-pack and pressing it against Aidan’s ribs. The brunet gave a yelp of surprise, almost dropping his food. “Hey, that wasn’t nice!” He exclaimed unhappily.

“It’ll help, so suck it up,” Dean took some pleasure in Aidan’s discomfort.

“Speaking of suckin-”

“No, Aidan. Just no.”

“Damn.” Aidan gave him a mock-dejected look. “But if-”

“No.”

“Fine.” Aidan looked adorable when he pouted. He continued to eat sullenly.

Grabbing another ice-pack as Aidan finished eating, Dean handed it over in return for the Tupperware. He put the fork in with the leftovers, placing it to the side. “Press it to your cheek. It makes the blood vessels constrict and stops the bruise from spreading. Numbs the pain as well.”

Aidan grumpily complied; now holding the packs, one to his ribs and one to his face. “My hands are getting cold.”

Dean sighed, taking over pressing the packs to Aidan’s face, only to give a yelp when Aidan slipped his cold hands under his shirt and pressed them to his warm stomach. The brunet grinned impishly. “Much better.”

The Kiwi just rolled his eyes, giving Aidan a fond smile. “Revenge will be sweet, Darlin’.”

“Can’t wait,” Aidan smirked, a teasing look in his eyes.

Dean didn’t know what to reply to that, and so stayed quiet. A comfortable silence settled over them as Dean continued to hold the ice-packs, the brunet’s hands slowly warming against his skin. They kept eye-contact the whole time, soft smiles on both their lips. It was nice, intimate in an innocent way. Dean had to admit he liked it, and he could feel a soft fluttering in his stomach, a warmth in his chest as he stood there.

Holding the ice-packs meant that Dean’s hands were now cold. He’d tried to hold them for as long as possible, but he could feel that it wouldn’t be smart to hold them much longer. There were still three minutes to the allotted quarter of an hour, so he murmured softly that Aidan needed to take over, and that it was his turn to press his hands to the brunet’s stomach, feeling the muscles there flex under his frozen touch.

“You know, I’m pretty sure I’m warmer further down,” Aidan grinned.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “You really want my cold hands there?”

“Good point,” the Irishman conceded. He perked up a few seconds later. “However when your hands warm up…”

“Depends on how well you behave,” Dean winked.

Aidan’s eyes turned slightly darker at the comment, his eyes flickering down to Dean’s lips, and he licked his own in anticipation. Dean saw his gaze as well as his pink tongue slip out to wet his lips, and he felt heat pooling in his crotch. In that moment he knew he was damned. He’d promised himself that he’d never be unprofessional again, but this man sitting in front of him seemed to break down his every defense in seconds. Defenses that he hadn’t even let slip down with any of his previous partners, let alone any of his patients. 

Their gazes, which up until then had been soft, now turned hungry, sexual tension sparking around them. Aidan dropped the ice packs to the floor just as Dean lunged, pressing their lips together firmly. He cupped the brunet’s cheeks as Aidan brought his hands up to wrap around his arms, right under the elbows. They felt like hot brands, scorching his skin in the most arousing way, the Irishman’s strength clear in his grip. It made Dean’s knees feel like jelly.

Dean climbed up to straddle Aidan, the brunet’s hands slipping down to grip his arse instead. He let out a loud groan, breaking the kiss to throw his head back as the Irishman’s fingers dug in, holding firmly as he drew Dean closer. Seeing the exposed skin of Dean’s neck, Aidan leaned in to attach his lips to it, licking and sucking experimentally. It was not anything he’d done before, though he had seen someone else do it, and impulse made him want to try for himself. Judging by the moan that left Dean and the shudder that ran through him, it was very well received. Aidan chuckled against his neck, getting another shudder from the blond.

Moving his lips upwards, Aidan leaned up to capture Dean’s lips again. He bucked his hips against the blond’s and Dean pressed enthusiastically back down against his hard dick. Aidan tugged him even closer, as much as possible and hissed when Dean continued to rock his hips, grinding into Aidan over and over. The brunet could feel pressure building fast, and he panicked, realizing what was about to happen. Before Dean could understand that Aidan was trying to push him off, the brunet shuddered, letting out a cry and pressing his forehead against the Kiwi’s shoulder. They both stilled, Dean in surprise and Aidan in horror and humiliation.

“Aidan?” Dean eventually called softly.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Aidan replied, almost in tears, his face red. He tried to push Dean off him, not lifting his head to see the blond’s face, but Dean wouldn’t be budged. He gripped Aidan’s shoulders, sitting down firmly in the upset Irishman’s lap.

“It’s ok, Aidan. I told you it’s normal to be sensitive for a while,” Dean said softly, brushing his lips against the brunet’s shoulders.

“I’m so fucking humiliated!” Aidan sobbed, returning to hide his face in the crook of Dean’s neck when he gave up trying to shove the Kiwi away.

Dean felt for the brunet, he did. He wrapped his arm around Aidan’s shoulders, slipping his other into the hair at the back of Aidan’s head, gently massaging his scalp. “Don’t be, Aid. It’s fine, really. There’s nothing wrong with you. Trust me, please?”

“Promise?” The Irishman said in a low voice, sounding so very vulnerable. It squeezed at Dean’s heart.

“I promise.”

Aidan looked up as if trying to see if the blond was lying, but found only sincere eyes. He gave a tiny, tearful smile.

“Alright?” Dean asked sweetly.

Aidan nodded, having calmed down at Dean’s reassurance, and the blond leaned down to give him a kiss. It was supposed to be gentle, but within seconds Aidan took control, pressing their lips harshly together as he tugged Dean against him. The Kiwi was all too happy to comply, shuffling closer as he pushed Aidan to lie down on the table, climbing on top of him and pinning him down with his hands on either side of the brunet’s head. Aidan moved his hands back down to Dean’s rear, letting out a groan of pleasure. Dean’s heated lips were on his throat, sucking and nipping, and Aidan couldn’t think straight as he bucked his hips against Dean’s arse, pressing him down at the same time and moaning at the friction.

The blond hissed as he felt the hard line of Aidan’s cock against him, moving so their arousals were pressing together and rolling his hips. They let out mutual sounds of pleasure at the spark that shot through them. Dean slipped a hand down to Aidan’s chest, thumbing a nipple, and Aidan thrashed against him wildly, throwing his head back and whimpering. Seconds later Aidan’s face went bright red, and he closed his eyes, covering his face with his hands. “Fuck,” he hissed in a low voice. “Fuck,” he repeated again in a shout.

“Aid-” Dean began carefully.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Aidan growled.

“Nothing’s wrong, Aid.” Dean tried to reassure him. He’d known Aidan was sensitive due to their first encounter, but this really was quite something. It was kinda hot, actually. He tried to shift his hips slightly to relieve the pressure, hoping Aidan wouldn’t notice, but he did, and his eyes shot open, staring at Dean with a wild look as his hands gripped Dean’s biceps in a harsh grasp. Another whimper left his lips, and he tried to push Dean off, but not before the blond had felt that Aidan. Was. Still. Hard!

“Gods, Aidan,” Dean groaned, his eyes fluttering shot. As with last time, he refused to be shifted, and he tightened his thighs on either side of the Irishman, clamping down and grinding against the arousal he felt there. “So fucking hot,” he hissed, and moved to crush their lips together, attacking Aidan’s mouth with force. He licked his way into the brunet’s mouth, mapping it out, and Aidan’s soon moved to lick tentatively at his own. He felt like he was on fire, wanting to see how quickly he could get Aidan to fall apart again.

Seemingly having been distracted from his embarrassment, Aidan replied with passion, running his hands up and down Dean’s back and thighs, digging his fingers in every now and then to knead the hard muscles he found. In return Dean planted hot kisses up and down his throat, tonguing at the area behind his ear and letting his hands move down to flick over Aidan’s sensitive nubs. It didn’t take long to feel Aidan lose it, writhing against him as he let out curses and cries of pleasure. His hands moved to grasp Dean’s shoulders, his fingernails creating half crescents on Dean’s shoulder blades, and a loud expletive left his lips as he lunged up to latch his teeth into the crook between the blond’s neck and shoulder.

Moments later he went lax under Dean, his eyes squeezed tightly together and his jaw tense. “This is ridiculous,” he mumbled, his voice coated with self-deprecation.

“It’s sexy,” Dean murmured against the skin right under his ear, feeling Aidan shudder at the contact. He’d placed his palm on either side of Aidan’s head again, nuzzling his throat and placing butterfly kisses there every now and then.

“I’m fucked up,” Aidan whined in a low voice.

“You’re not,” Dean replied against his lips, planting a soft kiss there before moving on.

“So this is normal, Dean? You can only say that so many times. Seriously, it can’t be normal for someone even in my situation to orgasm this often in such a short space of time!” Aidan snapped aggressively.

“You’re just sensitive, Aid-”

“Don’t pull that bullshit again!” Aidan snarled, getting riled up.

“No, listen,” Dean tried to calm him. “Some people just happen to be more sensitive than others. It’s not typical, but not uncommon either.”

“Just admit it, Dean. I’m a freak. I never should have taken that fucking belt off!” Aidan’s eyes were turning glassy and wetness started pooling as he stared up at the ceiling, looking miserable.

Pulling away to meet Aidan’s eyes with a serious look, Dean spoke firmly. “You’re not a freak, Aidan, I promise you.” He pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t ever wish you hadn’t taken that thing off. Please, Aidan…”

The brunet shook his head as if disagreeing with Dean’s statement, sneering. “I can’t deal with this shit,” he mumbled, pushing Dean off him, and the blond let him this time, watching as Aidan sat up. He saw the grimace Aidan made, probably at the mess in his pants, but the brunet ignored it in favour of trying to tug on his tank. Due to the bruises he didn’t manage, and before Dean could help him he dropped the fabric to the floor, grabbing the shirt instead and storming out.

“Aid!” Dean called after him, but the brunet was gone.

Dean brought his hands up to his face, rubbing frustrated at it before letting his one hand ball into a fist and clasping the other over it, pressing them against his lips as he stared sadly at the open door.

He must have stood there for about half an hour before realizing that he needed to make sure Aidan had closed all the doors on the way out. He closed the one to the medical room, moving to the next one and seeing it open. He didn’t begrudge Aidan it, the Irishman had been distraught. Nobody would think clearly when being as upset as the brunet was. He felt bad for him. Yes, Aidan was very sensitive. Yes, he could understand that it was embarrassing for the brunet, and yes, he’d probably get shit for it from dumb guys or girls with the empathy of a cockroach.

Dean truly did find it hot. Seeing and feeling Aidan fall apart against him, hearing his pleasured cries. It was like music to his ears, and made him rock hard. He knew not everybody would see it like that, though. Aidan didn’t deserve to be exposed to those pricks.

The last door was open, too, and he poked his head out, looking around before closing that one, too, moving back into the medical room. It would need to be disinfected before they would be able to take in another patient. Retrieving the ice packs from the floor, he threw them in the trash. They couldn’t be reused. He’d have to note down that they needed more. The medical table was wiped down with disinfectant cloths that too were disposed of. He saw Aidan’s tank on the floor, and he looked at it for a second before picking it up.

The material was dirty and had blood stains most likely from the altercation Aidan had got into. There was a tear in it, high up as if someone had tried to rip it off at the shoulder. The person probably had. Dean was again reminded that the brunet lived on the street. And it was Dean’s fault. He pursed his lips. That was the world they lived in. Be forced into chastity, or end up on the streets, unless you’d got out of the system. Aidan hadn’t. He was unprotected in the worst way possible, and too trusting in this new world he’d been all but pushed into. To go with a guy and let him buy you beers and get you drunk? Gods, Aidan didn’t know this world. He hadn’t needed to, being locked inside the walls of the orphanage.

Dean wondered how he got out. He also wondered what would happen with the naïve brunet now. He couldn’t go back to the place he’d been staying at, that man would probably be there and furious that Aidan had kicked him. Not that he had anywhere to go. He placed the top on the counter running along the wall, leaning on the edge afterwards. There probably wasn’t any other safe place for Aidan to go, either. Food, too, was clearly something he didn’t have access to. What if he starved to death?

Dean felt his stomach knot. Grabbing a plastic bag, he ran into the other room, emptying his stomach into it. Shit. He took a few deep breaths and tied a knot in the top of the bag, bringing it back into the medical room and throwing it into the trash. Rinsing out his mouth, he stared at himself in the mirror. There was nothing he could do for the brunet, not unless he came back. Dean hoped he would.

Splashing his face and running his hands through his hair, he wiped his face with a paper towel, throwing that away, too, and left the room. His shift wasn’t over yet. Someone else could still come. He checked his gun, making sure it was loaded and easily available, should he need it.

It was pitch-black outside. The only light came from a street lamp at the opening of the alley. It was perfect, as it let him hide in the dark, and at the same time see anybody who approached. It gave him, them, some control over the situation. Unfortunately it scared the would-be patients. That’s how it had to be. They, Richard, Jimmy and himself, needed to stay safe, as safe as they could be. Hence the code phrase, as a small protection. Not everybody knew the code, however. They probably lost some patients that way. Still, they needed to protect themselves first, so they could help the majority of those who sought them out. Utilitarianism. Sacrifice a few for the benefit of the many. That’s what they had been reduced to by this world. They were left to deal with the guilt of it weighing heavily on their shoulders.

He leaned against the wall, waiting to see if anybody would come. At first he thought he was alone, but then he heard the unmistakable sound of soft sobbing coming from the very back of the alley. That caused him a conundrum. He couldn’t go to them, in case it was a ploy to catch him, but it could also be someone who was really crying, who really needed help.

He made his decision. A hand on his gun, he called out softly into the dark. “What brings you to these pleasant pastures?”

“Just shut the fuck up,” and all too familiar voice replied, hoarse from crying.

“Aidan?”

“Leave me alone,” the disembodied voice snapped.

Dean was tempted to point out that since Aidan hadn’t left, it seemed like he’d been banking on the blond coming out and finding him. However, he got the impression such a comment wouldn’t be well-received. Instead he tried to see into the dark corner, hoping to make out the other’s form. “Why are you still here?”

“Don’t really have anywhere to go, do I?” the Irishman snapped back. “Can’t go back to that place, in case he’s waiting for me, and don’t have anywhere else.”

The blond had no qualms about lowering himself to begging the brunet. “You can come in here. We can work this out. Please, Aid?”

He heard movement, and Aidan shuffled out of the corner he’d been in, looking pitiful. “Really?” He sounded so small in that moment.

“Yeah,” Dean gave him a small smile, opening the door and letting the younger man pass.

Aidan knew the way by now, walking straight through the two rooms and pressing his hand against the panel, going into the room beyond. “How can we fix it?”

“Perhaps you want to clean up first?” Dean offered tentatively, afraid the other might take it as a dig at him.

Aidan seemed to not bother snapping whether or not he got offended by the comment “Not like I have anything to change into,” he snorted.

Dean sat down next to him on the examination bed. “I do,” he admitted softly. “The trousers won’t fit, but you can at least get on some clean boxers,” he offered.

Aidan gave him a strange look. “Why do you have clothes to swap into?”

“Sometimes we have to do other things than remove chastity belts. There are things that can get… messy.” Dean didn’t know how else to put it. It sounded gruesome, and most often it was. “And so afterwards it’s best to have a fresh set of clothes available.”

Aidan nodded, seemingly deep in thought. “I’d like to, you know…” he waved a hand at his groin, blushing.

Nodding, Dean got up, heading to the door Aidan had yet to go through. He slipped in, stepping out a minute later with a pair of clean boxer briefs. Those were definitely going to be tight on Aidan, not that he really minded. He shoved down his jeans, trying to hide himself from the Kiwi, but he still got a good view of the mess that was the brunet’s boxers as he slipped them down his legs.

Wetting a cloth, Dean stepped in front of Aidan. “May I?”

“Get off it, Dean,” Aidan snarled.

“Aid…” Dean stepped into the brunet’s personal bubble, getting so close they were almost hugging, though nobody embraced the other. Looking into brown eyes, the Kiwi reached down blindly, finding his goal and started to clean Aidan. The brunet looked away, swallowing hard, obviously uncomfortable. Taking advantage, Dean pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, moving up his neck slowly to his cheek. He never stopped his hands, turning his head to catch the taller man’s lips in a kiss. It was a little bit difficult based on the height difference. Once he managed, though, Aidan obediently turned his head to kiss back. They stood like that, lips pressed together but otherwise not making any further movement to deepen it or pull away.

It was sweet and intimate, and Dean felt the butterflies from earlier in his stomach. Done washing Aidan, and throwing the cloth aside, they broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air.

“Aid,” Dean panted against the brunet’s mouth. As predicted, the taller man had gotten aroused from his ministrations, and Dean held his erection in his hand, but made no other action, waiting for the brunet to give the go-ahead.

As the Kiwi suspected, however, Aidan swallowed hard, pushing his hand away. “Not again,” he mumbled. “I can’t go through that again.”

Ignoring him, Dean tilted his head, catching Aidan’s mouth a little more passionately, taking Aidan’s cock in his hand again, pumping slowly. The brunet hissed in pleasure, seemingly fighting with himself. He’d stutteringly thrust into Dean’s hand, then try to hold himself still again, only to repeat the process. When the blond swiped his thumb over the slit, though, he gave in, groaning and shoving his tongue into Dean’s mouth, dominating the kiss. As with last time, there was no question about his lack of experience, but Dean didn’t mind at all, reaching his free hand up to cup the brunet’s jaw.

The air sparkled with electricity, and Dean shoved Aidan against the wall and fell to his knees in front of him. “ _Dean_ …” Aidan gasped.

“Let me,” Dean pleaded, looking up at him through his lashes and placing a hand on his thigh.

Aidan pushed away from the wall long enough to yank his shirt off, then leaned back against the wall, letting his eyes flutter shut and his mouth go slack. Without looking, he stroked a hand through Dean’s blond locks, nodding his head ever so slightly.

Not giving him a chance to change his mind, Dean immediately wrapped his lips around Aidan’s cock, lapping at the slit and taking in the drop of precome that had already trickled out. He received a groan from his troubles, and he wrapped his hand around the brunet’s shaft, starting to bob at a slow pace, slurping obscenely. Aidan seemed to enjoy it, judging by the small rolls of his hips. Slipping his tongue under the foreskin to press against the sensitive head, Dean gently pulled back the foreskin a few seconds later to tease the frenulum. 

The now well-known signs that Aidan was seconds from coming became apparent to Dean, and he battled between pulling off or sucking hard. He made his decision and hollowed his cheeks, sucking as he moved the hand on Aidan’s thigh to between his legs, pressing against the brunet’s puckered entrance. That was it. That was all it took for the dam to break, and Aidan almost doubled over as he let out a shout and came down Dean’s throat. This time Dean was more prepared, and easily swallowed all the brunet had to offer.

It came as no surprise when Aidan’s legs gave way, and Dean was ready to catch him, helping him ease down onto the floor, long limbs on either side of the blond. “This isn’t about being not used to the feeling, is it?” Aidan said the question as a statement, sounding defeated.

“It might, be, but to be honest the chances are that this is more permanent,” Dean admitted carefully. “Like I said, though, there are things you can do. Um, you can try to think of something that will help you cool down if you feel like you’re getting close, something that you find gross or whatever. You can stop for a few moments to cool down, or do something less stimulating. There are, ah, toys that can keep you from coming. Something called a cock ring. You fit it at the base and it stops you from coming until you remove it. Thick condoms that remove some of the sensitivity…” he tried to think of other things, but his mind seemed to refuse to help out. He suspected it was the part of him that _didn’t_ want Aidan to stop his, to be honest, premature ejaculations. It turned Dean on to no degree. However, the other part of him pointed out that Aidan would be with other people at some point, and they might not share his enthusiasm.

“So I have to walk around with a fucking cock ring in my pocket in case I want to fuck someone?” Aidan was frustrated and it came out sounding angry. “Look,” he said, calming down somewhat, “I didn’t mean to snap. I’m just… This really blows, ya know?”

Raising his eyebrows at Aidan’s first comment, Dean felt a stab at the brunet’s words. “Well,” he said, some acidity leaking through in his voice, “I’d hope you aren’t planning on drunken fumbles down some back alley after a few too many beers, or having a whole pile of one-night stands.”

“No! I just… Please, Dean,” Aidan looked sad. “Be honest with me here. There aren’t many people who’ll be ok with this, are there?”

“Honestly? Some people will like it, get off on it in fact, a few will put up with it for a while before getting frustrated, but the majority… Like I said, though, there are things that can help.” Dean grabbed Aidan’s chin. “I’m sorry, Aid. I don’t mean to be harsh.”

“I know,” Aidan sighed. “So my choice is a basically a kinky bastard who’ll wind me up for his own gratification.”

Dean spluttered at the brunet’s description. He was one of those ‘kinky bastards’ as Aidan had called him. Not before, but after meeting the Irishman, well, yes, the idea of making Aidan come again and again with the simplest touches really appealed to him.

Aidan grinned, seemingly catching on to Dean’s trail of thought. He shifted forward, folding his legs underneath himself and moving to hover slightly over the Kiwi. Dean, nervous at his actions, leaned back, only to have the brunet follow, forcing him further down so as to avoid contact. He leaned as far backwards as he could, the position uncomfortable on his legs and really working his stomach muscles, and just had to give in to being Aidan’s prey as the Irishman leaned down the last few inches until their lips were touching. Instantly, he wrapped his left arm around the blond’s waist and tugged him back up so they were both on their knees, pressed together and kissing passionately. The brunet’s hands were all over Dean, rumpling his clothes before almost ripping the shorter man’s shirt off in his haste to get to Dean’s bare chest.

Finally getting it off and shoving it down Dean’s arms to hit the floor, Aidan dragged Dean’s legs up so he’d have no other choice than to wrap them around the brunet’s waist. He found himself being hoisted off the floor, Aidan getting to his feet with ease and walking them over to the table. He turned so he was sitting on it, once again with Dean straddling him. The blond shifted to bracket Aidan’s thighs, cupping Aidan’s jaw with both hands as he lifted himself to bare down on Aidan, forcing the brunet to tilt his head back as they nipped and licked at each other’s lips. 

Hands moved down to the front of Dean’s trousers, tugging off his belt and letting it drop to the ground. It clanged as the buckle his the floor, but neither noticed, Dean too focused on mapping out the brunet’s mouth and Aidan flicking the button of his jeans open, unzipping and pushing down his trousers as much as Dean’s position allowed when the blond sat back down. He dragged Aidan down so he ended up bending over the blond. In response, Aidan grabbed a hold of the arse he enjoyed digging his fingers into, making sure to keep the blond from toppling to the floor as he leaned backwards and Aidan all too happily followed. Soon he forced Dean to once again kneel over him so he could push down the blond’s slacks to his knees.

Dean slid off the table long enough to let the fabric slip down his legs before he was once again lifted up by the Irishman. He would be lying if he said Aidan’s strength didn’t get him hot. He let his hands trail down the muscles of Aidan’s arms, feeling them flex as Aidan stroked the sides of his thighs before returning them to the blond’s rear. The brunet finally managed to build up the courage to slip his hands inside Dean’s tight boxers, earning a wild buck from the blond for his troubles. And then he felt it build. Fuck, not now! He tried to tug Dean back, but the blond was oblivious as he happily rocked his hips against Aidan’s hard cock. It was maddening for Dean to have the fabric of his boxers stopping skin on skin contact, but in a sweet torture kind of way.

Soon Dean felt Aidan’s hands pushing at him, trying to dislodge him rather than keep him in place. He sat back to give the brunet a questioning look, but just as he did Aidan growled, shuddering against him. Semen covered both their chests and stomachs as Aidan came wildly. Dean couldn’t help staring in fascination. It was the first time actually seeing the brunet orgasm without it being hidden by his clothes or Dean’s mouth around him. He couldn’t help reaching up, running his hand over Aidan’s stomach and chest, spreading the sticky fluid.

“Cheers, mate,” Aidan said sarcastically in response, not looking all too happy about his current predicament.

Dean panted against the brunet’s lips, completely in awe of the gorgeous man. “Fuck, you’re beautiful,” he gasped.

Brown eye locked with his, Aidan’s eyes flickering between his, his lips still parted as he seemed to try to come down from his high. “You’re amazing, Dean,” he almost whispered.

Dean chuckled exhaustedly.

“You haven’t come yet,” Aidan suddenly muttered, looking down at Dean’s still rock hard erection firmly encased in his boxers.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean smiled softly.

Aidan bit his lip. “Please, tell me what to do,” he whispered.

Dean climbed off him to stand on the floor, and Aidan was about to protest until the Kiwi pushed down his own boxers, leaving him completely bare in front of the brunet for the first time. Aidan let his eyes rake over the blond, taking in every inch of him as he swallowed hard. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered hoarsely, reaching out a hand for the blond to take. Dean accepted it, climbing up to resume what was quickly becoming his favourite place to be.

“You know, you look fucking hot with my come all over you,” Aidan purred, admiring his art.

“Hm, perhaps we can add to it,” Dean replied in a silky voice. “I quite like it myself. Feels like you own me. Guess we’ve found a shared kink, then,” he smirked.

“Dean?” Aidan blushed, looking down at his lap rather than meeting the blond’s eyes.

“Mhm?”

“Can I… Watch you?”

“Watch me?” The blond knew perfectly well what he meant, but wanted to hear the adorable Irishman say it.

“Can I watch you, you know…” he waved his hand in indication. “Can I watch you touch yourself?”

“Mm, say please,” Dean purred, giving the brunet an amused yet seductive smile.

“Please?” Aidan’s voice broke a bit as he spoke, nervous about his request.

Dean slotted their lips together, licking along the seam, before moving his hand down to grasp himself, seeing Aidan’s eyes travel down to watch with heated fascination. He heard the brunet’s breath hitch as he started to stoke himself, laying a hand on Aidan’s shoulder and throwing his head back, groaning. He wasn’t so much turned on by his own touch as Aidan’s look of wonder and arousal. It was flattering to be watched as if he was the most delicious thing the brunet had ever seen. Aidan leaned forward to press an open-mouthed kiss against his throat, moaning hotly. He pulled back, once again watching Dean’s hand moving up and down as he pumped himself to completion.

“Like this, Aidan?” Dean gasped. “Like watching me get myself off? Does it turn you on?”

“Y-yeah,” Aidan stuttered. He grasped Dean high up on his thighs, putting pressure on them to make Dean spread his legs more. The blond complied, and Aidan whimpered, wanting to reach down and touch the Kiwi. His hands strayed towards Dean’s balls, but he stilled it before he touched them. 

Dean had noticed the twitch, however, and he leaned so their lips brushed together. “Go ahead, touch me in any way you want, Aid.”

The Irishman choked, then let himself gently cup Dean’s balls, making the shorter man hiss in appreciation. Encouraged, Aidan let his fingers stroke over them, let himself feel the weight and texture of them. Then he let his hand trail further back, watching Dean closely for any sign that he didn’t like what the brunet was doing. He riveted his gaze on Dean’s pumping hand as he slid his own further back, putting light pressure on the area behind Dean’s testes and being rewarded with a buck of Dean’s hips.

“Oh, fuck, Aid,” Dean gasped, feeling as Aidan’s questioning fingers moved further back. He was so close, and as the pad of a finger ghosted over his hole, before pressing lightly at it, Dean felt it bubble over and his hips stuttered as his orgasm washed over him, painting his stomach and hand with his cum. He let out a cry of pleasure, continuing to thrust into his fist until he was completely spent. As his energy drained out of him, he collapsed against the brunet who caught him happily, holding the small man against him.

“I think I kind of get it now,” Aidan murmured, kissing the side of his head as he stroked the blond’s back comfortingly.

“Hm?” the blond hummed tiredly.

“Why you like making me cum. You looked stunning. You still do.”

Dean sat up to give him a bleary look. “Good,” he said in reply to Aidan’s first comment and smiled softly, then flopped forward again.

Aidan chuckled softly, continuing to stroke the Kiwi’s sweaty back.

They stayed like that for a while, long after Dean had stopped panting and the semen had dried on their torsos.

“We should clean up,” Dean finally murmured.

Planting another kiss on Dean’s temple, Aidan stood up, turning and placing the blond where he’d previously been sitting. “My turn to fix us up,” he replied softly. He wetted a cloth in cold water, wiping Dean down before scrubbing himself off. “My ribs hurt like hell now,” he grinned, pulling on his clothes before getting the blond dressed, too. “You’re very floppy after cumming, aren’t you?” he observed.

“Yeah, yeah, so sue me,” Dean mumbled. He dragged himself to his feet, sluggishly disinfecting every area he or Aidan had come in contact with as the brunet looked on. He chucked the wipes in the trash, noticing Aidan about to leave out of the corner of his eye. “Where are you going?”

Turning to look at him with a questioning expression, Aidan tilted his head and furrowed his brow. “Leaving,” he answered as if it was obvious.

“Leaving for where?” Dean asked.

Aidan shrugged. “Dunno.”

“You’re coming with me,” the Kiwi replied resolutely, his voice firm.

“Nah, Dean, I can’t-”

“That wasn’t a request,” Dean said as he finished up, grabbing his messenger bag and stuffing Aidan’s soiled boxers in it as well as the Tupperware and several ice packs before slinging it over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me.” He grabbed Aidan’s hand in a tight grip and together they walked out of the building and down the alley, heading off down the street.

“Why are you doing this?” Aidan murmured softly.

Dean peered up at him. “I like you, Aid. You’re a good guy.”

“I don’t really know how to take that response.” Aidan admitted.

“Is it so bad, my wanting you to stay with me?” The Kiwi said pointedly.

“I guess not,” the brunet sighed. “Until you tire of me.”

“I won’t,” Dean replied simply. He squeezed Aidan’s hand, bringing it up to kiss the soft skin on the back. “Trust me.” Then he smirked, leaning up to whisper softly in Aidan’s ear. “I love watching you come too much.”

Aidan gave an exasperated sigh, but grinned all the same, bumping softly against the blond as they walked.

“You’re insufferable.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit this didn’t turn out quite like I wanted due to Word’s entertaining joke at my expense, but at least I didn’t completely lose my drive. I powered on, and though I’m still unhappy with the part I had to write all over again, overall I’m pleased with the result, even if it lacked some of the passion and flow I felt when writing the first part of the chapter.
> 
> Now I’ve complained enough, and shall rather than you all for reading this, especially you amazing people who left comments and kudos. It really makes my day and is a good part of the reason I didn’t just drop this whole story. You gave me your love, and I won’t disappoint when you’ve been so kind.
> 
> Now it’s past three in the morning and I’ve written almost non-stop, with only one break, so I’m going to bed.


End file.
